


Birthday Surpise

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Dogs, Fluff, Germany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: It's Germany's birthday, and Feliciano knows how much he loves dogs, so for his birthday, he adopts him a puppy.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 36





	Birthday Surpise

"How much longer?" Ludwig blindly wandered forward, following along with the force that guided him carefully. His eyes shut tight in ordinance of Feliciano's orders, being guided by said man in the middle of a mall. "Feliciano, If I run into someone or something, I'm not going to be happy-" "Oh trust me for a few more seconds, would you Luddy? It's a surprise and I can't have you figuring out what it is," Feliciano hummed in an amusing matter; moving him forward with a simple guide of his hand and hand at Ludwig's back. The German's cheeks were dusted pink as though he could not see, he could feel the curious eyes of others possibly staring at him and wondering 'what on earth are those two doing?'; but alas, mid-thought, Feliciano paused in his steps. Ludwig never visits the mall except on occasion, an occasion named Feliciano who drags him there for clothes shopping or a walk around with pretzel bites. But this mall was not the usual one. Nor was it a usual day, today marked his birthday, October third. But he did not see the big deal about such a small ordeal, he was hundreds of years old at this point and would continue to get older. But of course, ever since they met, Feliciano would insist on celebrating each and every birthday. 

"Alright, open them-" Without a second delay, Ludwig fluttered his eyes open and took in the sudden light and surroundings around him. There, a beautiful storefront with two large windows, and in each window a litter of puppies yipping and playing with each other or barking at the costumers that walked by. And in a moment, Ludwig felt his heart melt. "Oh my word..." Ludwig gave the look of a child on Christmas, heading over to the window and kneel to their height. "Aren't you all the dearest things..." He put his hand up, watching them all fight for his attention with little yips and pushing, following his hand. Their heads wanting to eagerly sniff and inspect the hand before looking at the man, continuing to wag their tails. Judging from their fur, color, size, they were but a small group of terrier puppies, adorable with their fur standing excitedly. "You all are the absolute cutest things." Ludwig smiled and cocked their head at them. Ludwig glanced up at Feliciano, "Thank you, this is such a delight." Feliciano giggled as he set a hand to his shoulder, turning him. "Oh my gosh Luddy, there's more to it silly. Come on, let's head inside." As much as he would love to stay and adopt all those tiny store front puppies, he obliged and went inside with Feliciano, holding the door open for him by reaching over his head for it.  
Feliciano made his way in first with Ludwig following suit and immediately the stench of puppy and new plastic toys hit him. Along the walls were several cages filled with puppies on showcase, all eagerly playing or sleepy. Oh gott, his heart. There were Dalmatians, shepherds, Bernard pups, and pugs- so many just eager as the other to come home. Ludwig started at the right side, slowly panning with Feliciano to look at each puppy. Feliciano would point and giggle at any cute manner he noticed whether it be a dog twitching his ear in sleep or some puppies wrestling over a toy or ripping their newspaper up. Feliciano wrapped his arm around Ludwig's arm as they came across a larger enclosure holding two full grown corgis following them across. "Look at their stubby lil legs!" Feliciano squealed and made faces at them as he cooed at them in a baby voice. "I bet you wanna come home with me! You're a good boy, yes you are- an absolute short angel-" 

And instead of calling his name calmly to move on, Ludwig joined him, meeting his height and sharing a bright smile. This went on with almost every cage till they came across a few rooms,. "Alright, wait right here." Feliciano held his hands out once they reached the end, two box like rooms to their right after rounding the store. Ludwig nodded, curiously glancing to note the rooms that had only a few benches and a door to enter from the main storeroom and another in the room to reach the storage, as if the room was a midpoint. So while Feliciano seemed to chat with an employee, Ludwig spent his time watching the dogs in the cages beside him. Of course Feliciano would take him here, he knew just how much Ludwig adored dogs. Their loyalty and intelligence. The way they would come lay beside his feet as he did paperwork in his office. Or even seeing their faces in the morning eager for a walk. They were the perfect friend. Not even man's best friend, but his best friend. At the moment, he had a Doberman named Aster and a Hovawort named Berlitz, two absolutely sweet dogs he had the joy of adopting and raising. They were a treat to do his morning exercises with and go on runs with- and once more a treat to simply lay with them and relax. But what else was planned? Did he want to buy specific things for his dogs?

Feliciano returned with a store employer who unlocked one of the rooms beside them, "Right inside, we will be back in a moment." Ludwig and Feliciano took a seat on a bench while the man closed the door they came through and left to head into the back. Quietly, they both sat together. Feliciano eagerly patting his lap in a rhythm to show his excitement while Ludwig kept them still in his own lap, curious. But suddenly, his breath was taken away as the man came in with an adorably fluffy puppy, scrambling eager in his hands. Around his neck was a bright bow with the colors of the German flag. The dog was somewhat large for a puppy, ears floppity and the fur a fluffy brown and black. His long tail wagging around, ready to thwack anyone. Oh, it was definitely a German shepherd puppy. His favorite breed of dog as they just- left the most impression in his life. But then again, all the dogs he's ever had had left a mark on his heart. The worker set the puppy on the floor, to which it scrambled over its paws in over excitement and flopped over; then correcting himself and running over to Ludwig's legs to beg at. Ludwig reached down, picking the puppy up securely with two hands and pressed it against his chest. The puppy began to lick at his cheeks and a hearty joyful laugh left him. Oh he didn't mind the slobber. He didn't mind the fur that was going to get on his freshly cleaned pair of jeans, he didn't mind it at all. 

"He's a German shepherd, only 3 months old, very excited. As you can see, very affectionate." The man explained, waiting aside. "Is this your first dog?" 

Ludwig shook his head as he readjusted the puppy to pet their head. "No, not at all.... I've had many many dogs..." Ludwig smiled sweetly at the puppy's face. Feliciano leaned over to rub at his back and nuzzle his shoulder. "I figured you wouldn't mind another fuzzy member of the family?" 

"Oh he's just- the best thing. The most precious puppy. Thank you so much, mein barchen." Ludwig kissed Feliciano's temple and leaned into him with the puppy. Feliciano offered a finger for the puppy to playfully nibble on, resulting in a giggle. The man unlocked the handle, "I'll give you two a moment and I'll come back with all the paperwork." and left.

"So you love him?" 

"I love him to bits and pieces. I'm ready to lay down arms for this puppy." Ludwig chuckled. "He-- I haven't felt this way since... well.. since any dog I've ever gotten." Ludwig silently nuzzled the dog, kissing their furry head. "... Do you think my dogs miss me?"

"Of course, I can tell any time we come home how excited they are to see you." 

"I- no- my.... all my dogs. Before... do you think they miss me?" Ludwig glanced to him, sweetly smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Ludwig, of course they do... you gave them the most loving spoiled lives. And I'm sure they are always here in spirit. So no matter when, you will never be alone." 

And to that truth, Ludwig didn't ever feel truly alone as long as his dogs were near. Before Feliciano, he had only his dogs and Gilbert, and Gilbert of course was the first to gift him a dog. His dogs provided him friendship and never a dull moment, to the point he never felt alone or that he needed a friend, for all he needed was already at his home waiting. A dog to pet and confide in, to find support and comfort, and to only need his doggy best friend. Then Feliciano came along... and life could not be anymore perfect. His home- is complete in his eyes. And although he hated that Feliciano makes his birthday such a big deal, a part of him found happiness that there was someone who cared as much. Who loved him, who loved his best friends. And although his dogs could never forever stay, much to his sadness of finding the truth behind immortality, he believed they always were nearby in spirit.

"What do you think you're going to name him?" Feliciano kissed his cheek. "A spectacular name as always?"

Ludwig huffed in amusement, continuing to pet the dog in thought. "I think I'll name him Berlin." Ludwig kissed his head, fixing the bow on the back. "Thank you for the best birthday ever once more..." Ludwig moved to kiss Feliciano on the lips before leaning his head against his. "And happy national boyfriend day. You've done so much for me- and I have never felt so much love and happiness for another person as I have with you." They came home later that day after getting the paperwork and shopping for a collar, some treats, and a few items for the puppy. Before they left, Feliciano got some pretzel bites and they headed home after a lovely day. The other dogs got along well with the puppy and by the end of the day, Ludwig and Feliciano were together sleeping in bed, the little puppy sleeping at their feet peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Badly written and rushed, but I wanted to write something for Germany's birthday, hoped you enjoyed, weeping rock chapter in the works, maybe sometime this week. Please let me know what you think


End file.
